


Figuring It Out

by SorchaR



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: College, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla realizes that things have changed. Now, she just has to decide what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirax2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirax2/gifts).



> My first ever Yuletide story! I wanted to make it more explicit but it didn't want to be, and it won. :( Beta'ed quite proficiently by chaosraven.

There aren’t a whole lot of options for college if you’re on the fast track to being a superhero. Of course, the best school is Universe Tech, but while Will can get a full ride scholarship based on his family legacy alone, Warren can’t afford to go there (despite having worked full-time since his own graduation), and Layla doesn’t like their investment policies or the fact that the college president was a vocal supporter of limiting the school’s sidekick program back when he was a professor.

Over his parents’ protests, Will turns down his UT acceptance, and the three of them head off to Justice U, where Will and Warren get a little one-bedroom flat together off-campus. Layla’s technically in the dorms, but her roommate is made of annoying, and more often than not, she just stays with the boys.

After spending so much time with them, Layla starts to notice things: the way Will and Warren look at each other, clearly unaware that they’re doing it; the way her body tingles all over when she’s close to Warren; the way they’re less at ease around each other now. The silences that used to be comfortable are tense now and she finds herself trying to fill them with stupid small talk. The boys seem to feel the same way.

It doesn’t take long to figure out there’s a whole lot more mutual attraction in their little triad than there used to be. Layla is surprised to realize she’s not upset that Will and Warren feel that way about each other, but then, she knows she can trust them. They’re superheroes in training, after all. If they happen to realize how they feel about each other, they’ll probably fall all over themselves to confess to her before they so much as kiss.

She doesn’t know what to do about it, though, and that’s frustrating. She likes to fix things. In bed at her dorm for once (because she can’t work this out wedged up against Will in his twin bed with Warren just a few feet away in his own), she thinks about Warren and Will, the ways that they’re different and how those differences might carry over into bed. Will’s sweet and considerate, and she loves that about him, but sometimes she wants something more intense, maybe even a little dark.

Yeah, that sounds like Warren all right.

From there, her train of thought naturally proceeds to the boys together, and the little throb in her belly is not as much of a shock as it should be. Warren would be dominant, that’s obvious, and Will would...

Will would be _gorgeous_ under him.

Oh, boy. Layla’s confused by just about every aspect of this situation, but there’s one thing she knows for sure.

She needs some serious advice.

*****

 _To: purplehaze@heromail.com  
From: leavesofgrass@ju.edu  
Subject: My Life Is Officially BIZARRE_

 _Hey, Maj. Hope everything’s going well in the commune and with the new girlfriend._

 _So...I think Will and Warren are hot for each other. And Warren’s hot for me. And I’m hot for him. And Will and I are still hot for each other._

 _Also, I was thinking about Will and Warren together...and it’s pretty hot._

 _But I don't just want this porn fantasy thing, right? I mean, it's more than that, a lot more. I know people experiment in college, but I don't want just an experiment. I want something real, all three of us together. Do people even do that?_

 _To: leavesofgrass@ju.edu  
From: purplehaze@heromail.com  
Subject: That’s a lot of hot _

_Commune’s good. New girlfriend’s good. She’s great, actually – did I mention her power is rain control? You’d like her._

 _Of course it’s hot. Two gorgeous guys together – how could it not be? As for the rest of it: Polyamory. Look it up._

*****

Well, Layla’s good at looking things up. She’s just not good at suggesting to her boyfriend and his best friend that maybe they should give a three-person relationship (“threesome” sounds kind of sordid and temporary) a try.

She thinks about alcohol, but discards the idea; she doesn’t want this – if there is a “this” - to be a drunken regret. Slipping some two-guy-one-girl porn into Will’s DVD collection comes to mind, but all of the porn she's found seems to be focused on the girl doing both guys and not at all on the guys also doing each other.

Also, she’s not as limber or as...open-minded as the girls in the pornos seem to be.

Every idea she thinks of has its flaws, and she’s just about to give the alcohol idea a try, when her big mouth takes over. She can’t ignore the tension between them anymore, and quite frankly, the boys are almost vibrating from it. While her mind is running through ways to bring it up, her mouth kindly steps up to the plate. “I think we should try polyamory.”

The boys stare at her. “Are you serious?” Warren yelps, while at the same time Will frowns and asks, “What’s polyamory?”

“Yes, I am. It’s more than two people in a relationship.” Trying to answer both questions at once makes for a confusing sentence, but they’ll understand. “I think...look, there’s something going on with you two, even if you don’t see it. Warren, there’s something going on with us, and I _know_ you see it. I think that, maybe we should, you know...think about...well, about doing something about all this, before something happens that we’re not in control of and we’ll regret.” Layla’s pretty sure she’s used up her lifetime quota of the word “something” now, but at least it’s all out in the open.

Will’s eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open, but Warren stops looking shocked and starts looking thoughtful. Layla holds her breath as he considers, then he nods. “I think we should give it a shot.” He grins over at Will. “You know you want me, Stronghold.”

Layla gives a huge sigh of relief. If Will isn’t actively protesting, she and Warren can persuade him to at least give it a try, and once he’s persuaded, the benefits of the arrangement will be self-evident.

Turns out, she’s right.

It’s awkward at first – she and Will haven’t even been sleeping together for all that long, and trying to coordinate with all three of them is kind of like trying to juggle kittens. Then there’s the realization that there’s no way they can do this in one twin bed, and they have to shove the two beds together – at least Warren has the bright idea to tie them with some of his rock-climbing rope so that they _stay_ together. There are elbows and knees in the wrong places, and anxiety over making sure nobody feels left out, and the very specific complication that Warren’s never gotten further with a guy than making out and a couple of handjobs, while Will’s never even kissed anyone but Layla.

It all works out, though, and when they’re curled up together in a sweaty, satisfied pile of hero, Warren clears his throat. “We are so gonna need a new bed.”

*****

 _To: purplehaze@heromail.com  
From: leavesofgrass@ju.edu  
Subject: You Are A Genius_

 _Did you know if you push two twin beds together, you make one king-size bed? Which is my way of saying I owe you big time. Just let me know when you want to collect._

 _And no, you can’t have video of the boys together. My sharing-ness only goes so far._


End file.
